Until Next Time
by FearMyPandora
Summary: They all knew it would happen one day. It's time. Time for Toothless to leave and go find the rest of the Nightfuries. This is the fic of Toothless's and Hiccup's goodbye.


**I cried while writing this. Omg, I was so upset with myself**

**But, I thought it was just too sweet not to write**

**Hating myself for a day is no big deal, right?**

**I don't own HTTYD and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Toothless stood in the cove, looking up at the sky. Hiccup was sitting beside him, but he was instead looking to the ground. That was the true difference between the two. The only difference. One belonged to the sky, and one, no matter how hard he tried, belonged to the ground. It was the one thing neither of them could chance. And it tore their hearts into shreds.

Toothless had been with Hiccup for almost eighteen years now. Nothing had really changed, other than the fact of Hiccup aging. It almost pained Toothless to watch it. Dragons lived much longer than humans, so he knew that Hiccup would eventually get old and die. He didn't want to watch it happen, though. It would crush him to see it.

That was one of the reasons Toothless had decided to leave. Hiccup had made him a tail only a few years before that let him fly by himself. It had gone through many modifications, but now it was flawless. It acted just like his real tail would've. Toothless had never thought he'd be needing it, though.

The other reason, the main reason, Toothless had decided to leave was because Hiccup had successful found a Nightfury clan. He'd asked his dragon to go with them so that there would always be Nightfuries, as the breed had taken an island as their home and all Nightfuries settled there. Toothless wouldn't get another chance to be with his own kind. Ever.

So, since it had been _Hiccup _who asked, Toothless had decided he would go. Hicup wanted Toothless to be with his own. Both knew it would hurt them to seperate, but it was thought to be for the best. Without Hiccup with him, Toothless would find a mate. And without Toothless in Berk, Hiccup could concentrate more on being the chief.

"I'll miss you," Hiccup muttered. Toothless looked to the man, seeing tears appearing in his eyes. There would be no wordless partings for them. They'd been together too long. Done too many things. Relied on each other too many times. There was a bond that was created, and it was strong enough to where even Odin himself wouldn't be able to break it.

Toothless rubbed his nose against Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup turned and grabbed it between both his hands, bringing his forehead to it. They were each other's treasure, each other's desire. Both knew that would continue, even when being apart.

"Whatever you do," Hiccup laughed through tears, "don't you dare forget about me."

Toothless huffed, offended. Surely the chief didn't think him to be so heartless and shallow, after knowing him all that time?

"I was joking," Hiccup said after seeing his dragon's reaction. "But, still, I wanted to be sure. This isn't easy for either of us."

Toothless nodded. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. He'd built something with Hiccup. Something that had never been done before. Something that was special. They were, and would always be, the first viking and dragon to trust one another.

"You'll go see the world," Hiccup whispered. "Meet all sorts of people and dragons. Make new friends. Find a mate."

Toothless rolled his eyes. Hiccup had been on that subject for years, ever since all his friends had gotten married. But even Hiccup himself didn't have one! Toothless would've called him a hypocrite if he could.

"Say," he said. Toothless paused at Hiccup's sudden change to seriousness. They locked eyes and stayed that way for a moment. There really was no easy way to say goodbye for them. "When do you think I'll see you again?"

Toothless filled up with happiness. So Hiccup hadn't expected him to stay gone forever. It wasn't like he was being banished, after all. Toothless was still free to return if he wanted. And apparently Hiccup hadn't even thought about never seeing the dragon again.

"Soon?" Toothless nodded at the question. Yes, he would return soon. His home was Berk. It would always be Berk, so long as Hiccup was there. Hiccup was where his heart would be left. Hiccup was were he would return to.

"Bring Mrs. Toothless with you too," Hiccup joked. Toothless nudged him. Seriously! It's like Hiccup was a mother waiting for a daughter in law. It was embarrassing.

Toothless couldn't help but wonder if, when he came back, would there be hundreds of little Hiccups running around somewhere. Long ago, vikings would have considered that a nightmare. But now it was just what they needed. It was what the entire world needed. Just a little more Hiccup.

"Toothless," Hiccup said. Toothless returned his attention to his rider. He'd stopped crying, and his eyes were set in a lonely, yet strong, determination. "I love you."

Toothless nodded. If there was one thing it he knew for certain, it was that Hiccup loved him, and Toothless loved Hiccup. That had been apparent within the first few weeks of them two meeting. They'd be lost had they not found each other. They would forever be changed because of the so very fateful meeting of their's.

"It's been fun, Toothless," Hiccup smiled. Oh, they had gotten into so much trouble. It had been their constant companion. Always following. Always waiting for an opurtunity to prescent itself. And they had saved the village more times than they could count. Saved so many lives.

The time they spent together would always be their favorite memories. It was iraplacable. Something they'd never forget and never take light of. They would always be with the other, in memories and in their hearts. Forever.

"Until next time."


End file.
